This invention relates generally to a semiconductor die having an integrated antenna structure, an more particularly to an antenna structure having at least two integrated antennas tuned to different frequencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,698 to Koga et al. discusses a microwave integrated apparatus that includes two antennas tuned for receiving a satellite broadcast signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,829 to Heckman et al. discusses another microwave integrated circuit having a single cover-mounted antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,624 to Heckaman et al. discusses a microwave chip carrier package having a single cover-mounted antenna element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,025 to Jackson et al. discusses a die integrated tunable antenna structure.
With the advent of ubiquitous wireless communication between and among people and other devices, a device that inexpensively and simply supports multiple protocols and standards at different frequencies will be highly desirable. Ideally such devices will support and improve signal quality and performance across both widely disparate spectrum (as in the case of cellular phones using two widely separated frequencies that would be useful in avoiding multi-path fading) and narrower spectrum. In the near future, wireless communication devices (pagers, cell phones, etc.) will begin incorporating secondary wireless protocols (such as Bluetooth, HomeRF, IEEE 802.11, etc.) that operate at the narrower spectrum and at lower power and over shorter distances. These secondary protocols generally use unlicensed spectrum in the ISM band and require minimal coordination with the primary communication protocol of a device (e.g., GSM, IS-95, IS-136, ReFLEX, etc.).
Potential applications of these low-power, short-range, secondary protocols are wireless connection of peripheral devices, high-speed data transfers to desktop computers and wireline networks, and establishment of short-range xe2x80x9cpico-netsxe2x80x9d between similar wireless devices. These devices in many instances will also operate either independently or dependently with a primary protocol such as the well known cellular protocols operating at different frequencies.
Thus, a need exists for a die integrated structure that has a plurality of integrated antennas capable of addressing the requirements of wireless devices that will operate on multiple frequencies.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor die integrated antenna structure comprises a first integrated antenna tuned to a first frequency and coupled to a first circuit and at least a second integrated antenna tuned to a second frequency and coupled to a second circuit.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a communication device operating at a plurality of frequencies comprises a processor coupled to a semiconductor die integrated antenna structure having a first integrated antenna tuned to a first frequency and coupled to a first circuit and at least a second integrated antenna tuned to a second frequency and coupled to a second circuit. The processor controls either the first circuit or the second circuit or both.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a method of transmitting and receiving a plurality of signals at a plurality of antennas in a semiconductor die integrated antenna structure comprises the steps of providing a first and at least a second integrated antenna tuned to respective first and second frequencies and further coupled to respective first and second transceiver circuits and respective first and second modems. The method further comprises the steps of transmitting and receiving a portion of the plurality of signals at the first frequency and transmitting and receiving another portion of the plurality of signals at the second frequency.